


"I can't take this Anymore"

by AL__17



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, FebuWhump2021, Hurt, Incest, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL__17/pseuds/AL__17
Summary: Just a little scene of Malcolm confessingAs Malcolm sat down and Martin came closer, he could see the glint in his eye. He could see wind-stirred twists in Dr.Whitly's eyes. If one were brave enough to enter their depths, all else would blur and he'd fall so deep.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Kudos: 6





	"I can't take this Anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story  
> Feb 2 "I can't take this anymore"

Malcolm Bright was thinking about Martin again. Martin "The surgent," that had stolen his childhood. The father that ended up being a serial killer. The same father that he called the police on when he was eleven. He's the reason why his dad was caught. Even though Martin belongs in jail it never felt right that he was the one who caught him, the reason that his dad couldn't be there for him.

Malcolm walked over to the chair and reflected on his gloomy surroundings. He had always hated when his mind would bring up his past. He looked down at his hand noticing the shake. He finally looked up at the start of a familiar figure. 

Malcolm gulped. He glanced at his own reflection in his father's eyes. He was a broken. 

But Nothing could prepare him for what was in store for today.

The rain hammered like a running rabbit giving the air a chill that relaxed Malcolm slightly. Malcolm grabbed the side of his pant leg; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Malcolm sat down and Martin came closer, he could see the glint in his eye. He could see wind-stirred twists in Dr.Whitly's eyes. If one were brave enough to enter their depths, all else would blur and he'd fall so deep that he'd choose to stay there, no matter what. Of that, he was completely sure.

After everything, those eyes still came with a sense of home to Malcolm.  
Martin's stare was a promise of protection, it was all that and more. Martin said, in hushed tones, "My boy."

Malcolm looked back, even more, tense and still fingering his pant leg trying with all his might not to let his hand shake. "I-" he replied.

They stared a each other with conflicted emotions. Malcolm wouldn't look at Martin so much as through him like his head was transparent and he was fascinated by an object two inches behind my skull. Not wanting to face the truth.

He loved his father so much, it was wrong. These feelings wouldn't go away not after ten years of ignoring him nor now.

Martin's eyes that he once fell into as his salvation instead turned his stomach every bit as badly as meeting a stranger after dark. Those long looks were how he told me of his love, how he cared for me, and there was nothing that would stop him from doing so, Malcolm would always be his.

That was the problem. Dr.Whitly loved him, no loves him, adores him even. So proud of his son. But he didn't know how twisted Malcolm's love was, how much he truly missed his father. 

This pain he felt comes from fear and the need to feel loved, nurtured, and protected. He wanted his father to love, nurture and protect him. Something was wrong with him because he wanted to feel safe and assured that the other loves him as much as he loves them, it's wrong he knows.

"My boy what's wrong, please son you can tell me"

Though there were things in life Malcolm wanted to give up, His father was never on his list. "I- I can't take this anymore" he stuttered "You're always in my head but you're not actually THERE."

"But my boy"

"No, you listen" Malcolm got up from the seat sweating slightly. He started pacing back and forth before coming up to the red line facing his dad. 

The biochemical impact and bodily stress of heartache is a real injury and one that needs a proper recovery plan and Malcolm was in such pain.

"Dad, I want you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading  
> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> Have a lovely day:)


End file.
